1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing assembly for a motor and a spindle motor including the same, and more particularly, to a flexible circuit board for a motor capable of being used in a hard disk drive (HDD) rotating a recording disk, and a spindle motor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD), an information storage device, reads data stored on a disk or writes data to the disk using a magnetic head.
In a hard disk drive, a base has a head driver installed thereon, that is, a head stack assembly (HSA), capable of altering a position of the magnetic head relative to the disk. The magnetic head performs its function while moving to a desired position in a state in which it is suspended above a writing surface of the disk by the head driver at a predetermined height.
In addition, the hard disk drive requires a disk driving device capable of driving the disk. In the disk driving device, a small-sized spindle motor is used.
The small-sized spindle motor includes a rotating member and a fixed member, has a structure in which the rotating member rotates around the fixed member, and requires a predetermined floating force for the rotation thereof.
However, in the case in which a level of force greater than the amount of floating force required for the rotation of the rotating member occurs, that is, in the case in which excessive floating occurs, the rotating member does not normally rotate or is separated from the fixed member, thereby causing performance thereof to be significantly deteriorated.
In order to solve this defect, a pulling plate having attraction force acting between the pulling plate and a magnet mounted in the motor is coupled to the base, thereby preventing the rotating member from being excessively floated. However, the pulling plate according to the related art has weak coupling force with regard to the base, such that it may be separated from the base even in the case in which a small external impact is applied thereto.
Therefore, research into a technology for significantly increasing the performance and lifespan of a spindle motor by improving coupling force between a pulling plate preventing excessive floating of a rotating member and a base is urgently required.